Vampire Dance Affair
by Red Queen Megz
Summary: Summary: Esme makes the whole family go to a dance class where Edward falls for the instructor. causing trouble to arise. But when all else fails, resort to a Hale.


Vampire Dance Affair

_**Pairings:**_ EdwardOC/JasperOC

_**A/N: **_You don't like my writing, don't read it/ review it. Doesn't matter to me what you review on it, I like it and more reviews just means I rule at pissing people off with my awesomeness writing skills that my best friend Alex loves SOOOOOO much. =)

Summary: Esme makes the whole family go to a dance class where Edward falls for the instructor. causing trouble to arise. But when all else fails, resort to a Hale.

ALL FOR YOU ALEX!!!!........And me too =D Hade to tweak it to fit the storyline.

CH: 1

"I'm not going Esme." Edward said flatly.

"Yes you are Edward." Esme said. "I already signed everyone up. You have to do something with us."

"He does." Jasper said. Esme sighed.

"Please Edward; this may get your mind off,"

Edward shot her a warning glare. It was a year ago Bella died, he still wouldn't get over it… yet.

"Esme sighed and looked at him. "Please?"

Edward looked away from her gaze. "Fine."

"Thank you." Esme said. He merrily nodded as he stood up and left for school.

At School-

Edward sat in his Volvo listening to a CD when a car whipped into the spot beside him. He didn't look at the person getting out untill he noticed her pale white skin. He glanced up to see a curly haired girl with enchanting eyes. She wore a black halter top with a dragon on it, a red skirt and ankle boots as she slowly got out of her sports car, knowing Edward was watching her every move.

The sound of her high heel ankle boots echoed through the empty parking lot as she went into the school doors. Edward got out of his car and followed her to class, where he sat watching her. As did all the other guys in the class. But at the sight of Edward protectively watching over her made them all look away. Secretly, she smiled as she wrote down the notes, then the bell rang and she was already gone, Edward following.

"Still following me I see." The girl said. Edward stopped as she turned to him.

"Who are you?"

She smiled. "I'm no different from you- Edward Cullen."

Edward looked at her. "How'd you know,"

"You let your mind free for me to hear your thoughts."

Edward still watched her.

"The name's Summer." The girl said walking off. Edward still watched as she walked into her next class. He shook it off as he met Alice, Jasper, and the others by his car later.

"Jazzy?" Alice asked. Jasper was starring off into space, or was it a girl? He was staring at the same girl Edward was starring at earlier and now. She walked over to her car and got in, looking at Edward long enough for him to realize she had topaz eyes.

She was a vampire.

He didn't see her for days after that. Not even school was as important to him, he just went to see her. Summer.

It was finally Saturday, and Esme drug everyone into the small dance studio in Forks. The ONLY one in Forks. Edward watched the instructor carefully, sensing her knew her. She moved gracefully and wonderfully to the music. Almost hypnotizing him as he watched her more, memorizing every step she made and how she flowed. He soon snapped back as she turned around.

It was Summer. She smiled as the other class left.

Hey, you must be the Cullens. I'm Summer."

Esme and everyone smiled back. "Hey."

"So- ready to get started?" Summer smiled at Edward, who smiled back. Everyone stood up and followed her as she slowly took them through the steps.

After Class-

Summer was getting ready to leave when Edward stood in the doorway, his reflection not in the mirrors due to being out of view. Summer turned to see him.

"What?"

He smiled crookedly and looked at her. "Don't think I'm stalking you, because Esme dragged me into this."

Summer smirked and set stuff down as the stereo played 'Love Game'. She looked into his eyes. He looked back.

"I know how to dance. But, that doesn't mean I'll stop coming. Because I can't stand not seeing you." He said walking up to her.

"Prove it. Dance with me." She said. Edward tossed his jacket aside, their eyes still locked as he suddenly and with some gentle force, pulled her close against him. He wrapped an arm around her slim waist as his other hand took her soft one in his. Their eyes never fell off each other as they started to dance. Edward would even try to throw in a few tricks to confuse her, but she always stayed in rhythm with him.

Summer smiled. "Not bad, but the student can't teach the teacher." She said. Edward smirked as he knelt down to dip her. She pulled his face close to hers as she wrapped her leg around his then slowly raised the other into the air. Edward tried to keep himself from kissing her as his hand traveled up and down her leg. His lips almost to hers.

"Who said we're in class?" he asked. Summer tried to contain herself as she put her hand on his cheek.

"Who said I was teaching you?" she said. Edward held her close as her hand ran through his hair. His lips lightly touching her cheek. He trailed kisses along her jaw line and down her neck, finding where she was bitten.

Summer was dead still as he reached the mark, kissing and biting at it lightly. She bit her lip, holding in a moan. Edward smiled as he bit a little harder. She moaned faintly in his ear as he still knelt down over her, holding her. He smiled and still kissed her neck. She soon pulled his face to meet hers.

"Why're you doing this?"

Edward smiled. "Isn't it obvious?" he said kissing her deeply, holding her close to him. She kissed him back as her phone rang. Edward stopped.

"Forget that." Summer said watching him. "Please don't stop."

Edward sighed. "Esme'll freak, we should go." He said kissing her collarbone as they stood back up. Summer sighed too as she led him out the door.

"Okay, I can't stand not seeing you later."

Edward gave her a crooked smile as he opened the driver's side door to her car. He pulled her close and brushed his lips to hers lightly.

"Who said you won't see me later?" he asked, kissing her deeply. She smiled as she got in her car and drove off, Edward close behind.

Later-

Summer pulled up to her house after the sun had set, she was constantly texting Edward when he had the time to. She walked up to the front door to see that it was slightly open. She grew tense as she opened the door slowly.

"Hello?" she asked as she walked in. She looked around to see the house the way it always was.

"Edward? This isn't funny. Stop it." She said.

"Awww, now Summer." A voice said. Summer spun around to see Laurent standing in the shadows, Victoria by his side. "Is that anyway to talk to someone who's trying to help you? Someone who treats you like his love." Laurent said. Summer glared at him maliciously.

"Get. Out." She said, backing away. Her phone was on speaker, Edward on the other line. Laurent only stepped closer.

"Those- _Cullens, _killed your brother. They killed James, Summer. And you fall for one of them. For that- Edward." He said the name like a disease.

"You don't know him Laurent. What James did was out of line and was a disgrace to the coven. A coven which I happen to help lead." Summer said.

"He did it to gain your trust again. To show that he was loyal." Victoria said, her eyes malicious on Summer.

Summer's was just as fierce. "That was his own fault.. He knew that I told him to stay in control of himself. Look where it got him, got us."

Victoria growled at her as Laurent raised a hand.

"Stop Victoria, She obviously doesn't care about our coven anymore. This one's too good for her." He said, walking out, Victoria glared at Summer as they left. Summer sighed as she started to walk up the stairs to her room. She opened the door to see a dim figure in the corner by her bed. She sighed again and went over and sat on the bed, only to have Edward come out of the shadows and kissed her deeply. Summer kissed him back as he laid down with her on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her as she ran her hands over his chest.

"I'm sorry you heard that." She said quietly. Edward nodded as he held her. She kissed him deeply as he slowly pushed her jacket off her shoulders and tossed it in the corner.

"I don't trust them anymore Edward." she said kissing him as she edged closer. He kissed her back as he ran his hands up under the back of her top and touched her soft skin on her back. They both shivered at the feeling as they kissed each other passionately. Edward slowly pulled her shirt up a little and ran a hand over her toned, slim stomach as he kissed her neck. Summer bit her lip as she unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, letting him take it off and tossed it aside, still kissing her.

Soon, they were both stripped down to their underwear, kissing and nipping at each other furiously. Both tossing and fighting for dominance. Edward slammed her into the bed, making various pictures and other glass items fall and break. He nipped at her neck as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist like a vice. Summer moaned in his ear as she tried to gain her dominance over him again. Edward smiled as his arms wrapped around her tighter, not letting her win. He bit down on her neck lightly, loving the sounds she was making. He bit down harder, making her previous bite mark re-open and bleed. Summer yelped in both pain and pleasure as he licked the blood from the wound on her neck. He let out a low growl as he kissed her, slipping his tongue over hers.

Summer kissed him back, finally getting loose in Edward's vice-like grip. She snarled and growled at him as she flipped them over so she was on top of him, tangling her fingers in his bronze hair and kissing him furiously. She bit his bottom lip, sucking and licking at the blood as she felt his raging erection between her legs. Edward pulled her into his vice-like arms again and flipped them back over so he was on top of her again. Biting at her neck and kneading he breasts as he did so.

"Edward." Summer moaned loudly, entangling her fingers in his hair more. Edward suddenly slammed into her, making her scream in pleasure and slight pain as he licked her neck of the blood. He moved slowly, making her moans string out longer, loving the feeling. He kept slamming into her, making her scream his name in pleasure. He growled animalistically and bit her neck over and over again along her neck and collarbone, loving the taste of her blood and her sweet smell.

Edward came hard into her as he bit into her neck. Summer moaned as she relaxed in his arms as he slowly loosened his hold of her and laid close beside her, licking the blood from her wounds. He nuzzled her neck, breathing in her sent.

"I love you." He panted. Summer smiled and kissed his bronze head.

"I love you too, Edward Cullen." She said his name so sweetly it didn't sound like a name, but a song. Edward's face soon grew tense and serious. Summer kissed his forehead.

"The way Laurent looked at you. How he spoke to you, it makes me sick." Edward spat, his vice-like arms clamping around Summer protectively.

"Shhh, easy. He doesn't matter to me like you do. I'll never love anyone as much as you." Summer said. She lightly traced circles over his toned arm with her thumb, feeling his muscles and body relax around her.

"Anyone who tries to take you away from me-I'll kill them." Edward whispered to her. She nodded and kissed him deeply, bruises forming all over her neck and body. Edward frowned and looked down shamefully.

"I hurt you. I'm a monster for hurting you."

Summer sighed and pulled his face up to hers. Her eyes locked with his.

"You're not a monster. You didn't hurt me, Ed. It was worth all of it." She said kissing him. He kissed her back and nuzzled her neck. Summer held him as she sang to him softly His vice-like hold letting up a little as the sun came up slowly. He looked up at her.

"I should go, you have to go to work."

Summer smiled. "I'd rather not call it work, I do it for fun."

Edward smiled back and kissed her neck. "Would you mind, meeting my family?"

Summer smiled and kissed him. "I'd love to."

Edward smiled and kissed her back.

"Do I have to dress up?" Summer asked. Edward held her tight in his arms. The sunlight making them both sparkle.

"Not really. It's just my family. And, would you wanna come to a baseball game soon? Alice says it's supposed to rain this week."

Summer smiled and kissed him. "Of course."

Edward smiled and held her close, breathing in her scent as he hummed to her. She closed her eyes as she listened to him, enjoying having him close.

At the Cullens

Edward and Summer sat in the Volvo waiting to go in.


End file.
